fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story/Phineas and Ferb/Muppets Crossover Fan Stories: Bonnie meets the Muppet gang (3D animated video game version)
Plot Summary 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson is very excited about meeting Kermit and the Muppet gang who are visiting her house in 3D animated video game forms........plus there's music, songs and much more to choose from. Chapter 1: The great big exciting event 1 fine lovely afternoon at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School........everybody in Miss Johnson's 1st grade class was drawing and painting beautiful pictures........except for Bonnie who let out a devastated sigh. Bonnie could never forget about the time her 12-year-old protector and best friend forever, Gloria had passed away in a tiger battle with Shere Kahn the other day.......she wasn't crying and weeping......only tear drops came down from her right eyes. Miss Johnson came to see how devastated she was......and put her right hand on her right shoulder. "Bonnie.......is something wrong here?" Miss Johnson asked as Bonnie sniffed tearfully and looked down at a photograph of her and Gloria together forever. "Well, Miss Johnson.......don't you remember that 2 days ago......me, Gloria and Isabella were walking around the park when suddenly a mean and evil tiger named Shere Kahn attacked and Gloria fought against him.....then got injured in the tiger battle.......then when we got to the hospital and her final words were 'Thank you, Bonnie.....and goodbye'.....and she passed away peacefully from the injuries." Bonnie said devastatingly as Miss Johnson finally heard about what she just told her. "Oh I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Bonnie.........she was a very brave friend who would always protect you wherever you go." Miss Johnson said as Bonnie smiled in agreement. "That's good........'cause she's always with me wherever I go......even if I can't see her anymore." Bonnie said while perking up as the school bell rang and everybody cleared outta the classroom. "There goes the school bell......I better get home right away." Bonnie said while packing her things as she walked right out the door. Dude723's Comment: "Well......Bonnie had a good time at school......but here's the next chapter where she meets Kermit and the Muppet gang......so just read and review." Chapter 2: Back home in Bonnie's bedroom Back at home in Bonnie's bedroom.......Bonnie was watching The Muppet Show season 6 on her television screen with Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Mr. Pricklepants and the rest of her toy friends.......and Kermit appeared on the television screen saying, "It's The Muppet Show......with our very special guest star, Mr. Elijah Wood......yaaaaaaay!" The Muppet Show theme song went like this......... [The Muppet Show ''Theme Music Playing In Background] Female Muppet Characters: (singing on the television screen) It's time to play the music.......it's time to light the lights......it's time to meet the Muppets on ''The Muppet Show ''tonight Male Muppet Characters: (singing on the television screen) it's time to put on make up.......it's time to dress up right........it's time to raise the curtain on '''The Muppet Show' ''tonight Waldorf: (singing on the television screen) why do we always come here? Statler: (singing on the television screen) I guess we'll never know Waldorf: (singing on the television screen) it's like some kind of torture Statler: (singing on the television screen) to have to watch the show Kermit: (singing on the television screen) and now let's get things started Miss Piggy: (singing on the television screen) why don't you get things started Kermit + other Muppet characters: (singing on the television screen) it's time to get things started on the most sensantional inspirational celebrational Muppet-ational this is what we call ''The Muppet Show...... Gonzo played 'The Reveille' ''on his trumpet on the television screen..........as the intro ended. Bonnie watched the entire television screen in amazement.......and she knew Kermit and the rest of the Muppet gang were all coming to visit her in her bedroom in their 3D animated video game forms. Suddenly.............Bonnie heard the doorbell ring and Mrs. Anderson's voice was heard from downstairs. "Bonnie............we got visitors!" Mrs. Anderson called from downstairs as Bonnie heard what she was calling her about. "Alright, Mommy.......I'm coming!" Bonnie called back from upstairs in her bedroom as she came right downstairs and saw Kermit and the rest of the Muppet gang in their 3D animated video game forms. "Hey.......wow...........Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Beauregard, Pepe, Rizzo, Bunsen, Beaker, Walter.......and the rest of the entire Muppet gang, I can't believe they're really here!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement 'cause she was so excited to see her most favorite characters from ''The Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight for the very 1st time and she knew a lot about them as well too. "So, Bonnie, what kind of talent have you got to show all of us?" Kermit asked as Bonnie thought for 1 bit. "Well, Kermit, I do like tap dancing and skipping rope at the same time........and those are the only 2 talents I got." Bonnie said while smiling at them as they all agreed with her. "That's great, Bonnie, we're so lucky you got those kinds of talent." Walter said as Bonnie's eyes widened in amazement. "I know, Walter, but when do we begin the performance?" Bonnie asked as Kermit looked at the Mickey Mouse alarm clock that said 9:37 PM. "Well, Bonnie, how 'bout right now outside on the outdoor stage set?" Kermit asked as they all agreed with him. Dude723's comment: "Well, this is it, here's the next chapter where they all perform onstage outside in the Anderson's backyard, so just read and review." Chapter 3: Bonnie's tap dancing and rope skipping talents Meanwhile outside the Anderson's backyard, everybody else was at the outdoor stage set for the performance............ Some of the Muppet and Fraggle characters were sitting right down in the audience.........and later, Kermit got onstage and gave out a real big announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, welcome to the outdoor talent show competition, we got talented people and Muppets to do their performances, but 1st, before we get to Bonnie and her tap dancing and rope skipping talents, we have for us today, the Great Gonzo and his amazing cannon ball act." Kermit said as he introduced Gonzo's cannon ball act. "Thank you, thank you again, everybody, I, Gonzo the Great will now shoot myself outta this cannon, and land right into that great big swimming pool of water, then come back up!" Gonzo exclaimed in triumph as he was preparing to do it. "Alright, here I go!" Gonzo exclaimed in excitement as he shot himself outta the canon and landed right into the water in the great big swimming pool, but he came right back up anyway. "Ta-da!" Gonzo exclaimed in a singsong voice as the entire audience cheered and applauded. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Dude723's Fan Stories Category:The Muppet Show Category:Toy Story Fan Stories